Chase is back
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: Chase leaves the Davenport's lab when he was ten and six years later, he's making a comeback
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a Brase story for this, though it starts with Chase alone and everyone from Kickin' it. Anyway, onward with the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab rats nor do I own Kickin' it. And if I did, I would wreck havoc. **

* * *

><p>"Now Chase, you'll be separated from Adam and Bree for a long time. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mr. Davenport, kneeling down so that he was eye level with Chase. "I'm sure about this, Mr. Davenport" said ten-year-old chase, looking into Mr. Davenport's fatherly eyes. "Ok. But you can't reveal your bionics to anyone, ok?" said Mr. Davenport. "Ok" said Chase. "Ok, now I'll let you choose where you want to go" said Mr. Davenport, pulling up the holo-screen, as he called it.<p>

Pictures of places flashed in and out of the screen as Chase slowly flipped the pictures. "This one" said Chase, pointing at the picture that he had flipped up. "Hmm… Seaford… That's just a few miles from here" said Mr. Davenport. "Come on Chase, I'll drive you there" said Mr. Davenport walking out of the lab, Chase close behind him.

"Where am I gonna live?" asked Chase, sitting excitedly in the car. "I have a house there so you can move in there" said Mr. Davenport. "I'm gonna be alone?" said Chase, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, You are but don't worry, your training is far more complete than Adam or Bree's" said Mr. Davenport. "But what about a capsule to sleep in?" asked Chase, Mr. Davenport feeling a little irritated. "You'll have to adapt to sleeping on a _bed_" said Mr. Davenport. "But won't my bionics fail if I don't go inside a capsule for a long period of time?" asked Chase again.

"You know what, I'll tell you everything when we get there" said Mr. Davenport. The ride was very long; they crossed a lot of places. Such as pubs, clubs, malls and more that amazed Chase. Soon enough, they pulled up into a driveway and Chase stepped out of the car. "Chase, are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Mr. Davenport, looking at Chase through the window. "Mr. Davenport, if I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't even be here" said Chase, smirking. "Ok, remember, call me whenever you feel like coming back. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind" said Chase, walking into the house.

_Six years later…_

The bed made a shifting sound as Chase woke up. His eyes opened and looked at the alarm he had. The alarm read '6:30 AM', Chase groaned and blinked. He slowly got up and walked over to his closet to change. He got into his usual attire, a t-shirt, covered partially with a button up shirt around it and dark blue jeans. He went to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Chase plopped on to his couch and said: "School doesn't start until eight o'clock, so I still can burn some time by finishing my Math assignment and finish any homework that the teacher may give" standing up and walking to his bag to get his books. He sat down on his study table and looked at the clock, which read '7:00 AM'. Chase smirked and looked down at his book. He took out a pen and started to write down answers flawlessly.

Soon, he finished the whole assignment. He looked up at the clock. "7:15, huh. Still have, forty-five minutes left" said Chase, putting his books back into his bag. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to go early" said Chase, as he slung his bag on to his shoulder. He took a key from the dish near the front door and went out. He turned around to lock it and when he turned to walk, he saw his one and only sister, Bree Davenport. "Whoa! Bree?" said Chase, raising and eyebrow. "Chase? Why are you out so early?" asked Bree, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm going to school, what else. Why are you here?" asked Chase. "Mr. Davenport wakes me up every day for these past six years to check if you were ok" said Bree, sighing deeply. "You know you don't have to do that right?" said Chase, pulling his bag back up his shoulder as it slipped a bit. "He said he would give me a car right after I turn sixteen" said Bree. "You believe him?" asked Chase, making Bree nod. "Anyway, I'm fine, so you can go back and I'll be on my way to school" said Chase, walking away.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, his super sensitive ears still hurting a bit though he had been here for three years. He went to his locker and opened it, he put his chemistry books in and took out his calculus book. "I wonder why I need a bag when I can just leave my books here" thought Chase out loud, making everyone in the hallway look at him. He ignored them and made his way to Calculus.<p>

* * *

><p>"…so, the cotillion's on Saturday. Would you like to go with me?" asked Chase to Kim Crawford. "Sure… What's your name?" said Kim, with a smile on her face. Chase blanked out for awhile before saying: "Brody, my name's Brody" giving her a small toothy grin. "Ok. Sure, Brody. I'll go with you. See you Saturday night" said Kim, turning around and walking away.<p>

"Did she accept?" asked a voice, Chase turned around to see Frank. "Ya, she did" said Chase, a grin growing on his face. "Nice, now all we have to do is humiliate her in front of everybody in the cate…cote…" spat Frank. "Cotillion" corrected Chase, looking at Frank weirdly. "Ya" said Frank, looking around before walking away. "I can't believe he's that stupid" murmured Chase, walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hope you like it. R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, second chapter. Hope you like it. Also this story is now on Wattpad so be sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab rats or Kickin't it. And if I did, I would wreck havoc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I just got back from school, it was always the same routine everyday. I would wake up, get dressed, clean my face and brush my teeth, go to school, come back, do my assignments and sleep. I slung my bag back onto the same place I always put it. I plopped down onto the couch, face down. "I stayed like that for a few minutes before I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I groaned and stood up while lazily saying, "Coming" as I walked to the door. I was a break in my routine since I hardly get any visitors.

I opened the door and saw Frank and the other black dragons outside. I hadn't thought of why I wanted to join in, maybe it was because I bored or they asked me, I don't know, it was a blur when they told me my initiation, I never heard myself say yes or ask anything. "Brody?" said Frank, snapping his fingers in front of me. Scaring me slightly and turning on my commando app.

* * *

><p>Once I regained control, Frank and the others were lying on the floor, beaten up. <em>Woops!<em>, I thought before closing the door and locking it. I took out a book from my bag and went to work on it.

* * *

><p>I look up at the clock, 8:30 PM, Hardly even time for me to sleep. I plopped down on bed and replayed everything that happened today, I stopped at the first image that came in my mind, it was when I bumped into Bree when she came to check on me today. I haven't seen her in six years and she looked much more… Beautiful. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind, <em>Get it together Chase, She's your sister!<em> I mentally shouted at myself. Soon I finished all my thoughts and closed my eyes.

**Bree's POV**

Adam was currently sleeping, I looked over at him and he stood there like he always does when he was asleep, as stiff as a statue. The room was very dark, I looked around just for amusement. Mr. Davenport had went out to go to a honeymoon, whatever it was. He told us that he would be back at around Saturday or Monday. I stood there processing my thoughts. I suddenly thought of Chase. I haven't seen him in six years, but only caught glimpses of his figure. Soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Bree's dream…<em>

I was walking around the lab when Chase came in holding something behind his back. I looked at him and smiled. "Bree, I have something to tell you" said Chase before kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box. He opened the box and revealed a small diamond ring. I gasped, "Bree Davenport. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"**(Cheesy, right? I know)** said Chase, smiling up at me, "Yes!" I screamed hugging him as he stood up, The our lips were slowly closing in…

_End of dream…_

* * *

><p>I jolt awake, trying hard not to scream as to not wake Adam up. I was sweating, I slowly walked out of my capsule and allowed the coldness of the lab to hit my skin. I walked out up to the living room which Mr. Davenport forbidden us to do so, he also set and alarm so that he would be alarmed that either Adam or I were leaving the lab. But luckily, I still had the password to set off the alarm. I slowly tiptoed over to the door. "Where are you going, Princess?" said Eddie, his face popping up. "To check on Chase" I said, I was so lucky I thought ahead of this.<p>

"And why this late?" asked Eddie, raising a virtual eyebrow. "Mr. Davenport told me so" I said, slowly stepping closer to the door. "Hump" said Eddie before shutting off. I made my way out the door and I super-speeded to Seaford.

**Chase's POV**

I was laying on bed when suddenly I heard a knock. I looked at my alarm, 3:02 AM. _Who would come at 3 AM?!_ I thought, as I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened the lock with a weapon in hand. I opened it and brandished my baseball bat at the visitor. "Bree?" I said, putting down my baseball bat. "Yes. Chase, we need to talk" said Bree, pushing me aside and walking in. "About what?" I asked, closing the door behind me. "A lot of things. But the first is, why did you leave six years ago?" asked Bree, sitting down on my couch. Then the question struck me, Why did I leave six years ago. I haven't put much thought into the question since I moved here. "I don't really know" I answered, sitting down in front of Bree.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Bree, looking at me straight in the eye. Though I was genetically engineered to be the smartest man alive, I was stumped at answering her question. "I mean, I don't really know why I moved here" I said, after a long moment of thinking, making Bree stand up. "I know you're lying, tell me now" said Bree, walking closer to me. "I'm not lying, It's the truth" I said, recoiling a little as Bree got closer. Our faces were just mere inches away.

My eyes travelled down to her lips, they looked so soft and succulent. Having no control over my actions, my hands flew behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss, our lips connected. I realized what I was doing but I didn't pull back and neither did she.

**Bree's POV**

Chase pulled me into a kiss, it felt wrong but it also felt good and I couldn't get myself to pull back, it felt perfect. I realized what we were doing and pulled back abruptly, I put my finger on my lips and said: "I have to go now" instantly running out and super-speeding back to the lab.

**Chase's POV**

I sat there, as Bree left. Thoughts flashed through my mind. "What did I do?" I said, putting my face into my palms. I recovered from this and went back to my bedroom to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, how'd you like it? First Brase kiss. I know it's a bit fast but, I couldn't wait to make them kiss. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Chapter three, Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 1 and 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

I stood in my capsule, staring at the darkness around. My mind would just keep going back to the thought of why Chase kissed me. My mind wavered; suddenly I heard a voice call me. I look up to see Adam in front of me. "Bree, what's wrong?"asked Adam, looking at me from the other side of my capsule. "Nothing, just go back to sleep" I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I sat on bed, recalling everything that happened up to my kiss with Bree. I instantly felt my face burning. I lay down on bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Dim light went through my eyelids, I winced a bit at the light but I still opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm and realized that I half an hour late for school. "Shoot!" I murmured, jumping out of bed and running to get dressed. I finally finished my morning routine and got my bag. I ran out the house, locking the door. I practically ran to school. When I reached the school, I was a sweating mess. "Chase, you need to go to the principal's office you know?" said Norman when he came to help me stand up.<p>

"I do, could you let me off the hook this time?" I asked in between pants. "Sure, just don't do it again" said Norman, walking away and leaving me to myself. I walked over to my locker and took out my science books.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

I was doing what every sixteen year old teenager would never do. Play around with armor and blocking high speed laser with the armor. It was like a normal day for me. Wake up, training, lunch, sleep. "Ok, training session is now complete, get in your capsules, it's time for lunch" said Mr. Davenport. Adam and I gladly got into our capsules, waiting for the protein pallets to rain down on us.

**Chase's POV**

* * *

><p>Class was halfway over. I look over at a random seat and suddenly saw Kim Crawford, the girl I asked to the cotillion. I turned my head to face the board again but my mind drifted off into my thoughts. I couldn't comprehend why but I would always have an image of Bree in my mind. I made a mental note to delete her image from my database when I got home. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mr. Newton shout at me. "Chase Davenport! Go to the principal's office now!" commanded Mr. Newton. I obliged reluctantly, dragging my body towards the door as if it were dead.<p>

* * *

><p>"…Chase, let me tell you something. You're one of our top students, we can't afford to lose you now. Your grades are the best of the best and you decide to slack off now?" lectured Principal Cody. I looked down at the floor in thought instead of in shame. Principal Cody's lecture soon became a blur as my thoughts took over.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked through the door of my house, flinging my bag to god-knows-where. I lay down on my couch face-down again. I remembered my mental note and tried hard to delete Bree's image from my database but no matter how hard I tried, it would just come back. I ignored the image and stood up. I decided to break my daily routine by watching some television. I stared at the television blankly as my brain wrought through my thoughts.<p>

I shook my head and turned off the television. I got my end of the year assignments out and walked towards my bedroom to finish it. Just as I sat down on my chair, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door; hearing whoever was outside knocked again. Irritated, I aggressively opened the door and saw a worried Bree standing just outside.

"Bree, what are yo-" I said before Bree tackled me into a hug, cutting off my sentence. "Chase, I was so worried" said Bree, making me confused. "Why?" I asked, looking down at her. "I thought something happened to you" said Bree, I felt my chest becoming wet and I realized Bree was sobbing.

_This must be a dream_ I thought, reasoning with what was happening currently. Just then, I woke up startled. "Oh, just a dream" I murmured, putting my forehead on my hand. I lay my head down on the desk for awhile when I heard a knock. I dragged my body over to the door and opened it. Frank was standing outside, I was surprise how someone as stupid as him could remember the route to my house.

"What do you want Frank?" I asked, lazily. "I want to make sure you didn't go back on our deal" said Frank, pointing a finger at me. "Now why would I do that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Frank was speechless, I couldn't tell from either he was too stupid to answer or was just stumped by the question. Frank stayed silent and slowly walked away. I looked out my door as Frank disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, chapter three, hope you like it. Merry Christmas! I'm saying this early because I don't think I'll update on that day. R&amp;R&amp;Bye.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys… Fourth chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

Being the smartest man in the world was starting to get on my nerves. I would finish my homework too fast and be left with nothing to do but eat. I was currently lying on couch, eyes closed but not sleeping. I heard a knock on my door. I rolled off my couch, landing on my hands and standing up slowly. I slowly walked over to the door. Then I heard the knock again. I ignored it and continued my slow pacing.

I reached the door and opened it. Kim was outside, biting her lip. "Kim?" I asked, her head turning to me. "Brody… Could you find another person to go to the cotillion with you?" she asked. "Why?" I could not lose the end of my deal now. "I found someone else." she said, I actually felt nothing. "Who is it?" I said acting like I was jealous or something like that. All I know was my acting was good. "It's Jack" she said, avoiding eye contact with me. I stayed silent to add the tension and finally said: "Well, if that's what you want… I'll try to find someone. If you're happy, I'm happy" I said. "I'm glad you understand" she said before walking away.

_I don't need to join the Black Dragons anyway _I thought to myself before hearing another knock. I groaned and opened the door again. And outside stood Bree, "What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow with my hand on the door handle. "Just, you know… stopped by" she said, making hand gestures. I could sense the nervousness in her voice but decided to ignore it.

"Well, come on in. I have plenty of space." I said, moving out of the way to let her in. She hesitantly walked in. Once she was inside, I closed the door and went to sit down on my couch. "Why don't you sit down?" I asked, looking at her. She walked slowly to my couch and sat down. I could feel the awkwardness around in the air as we stayed silent. I looked at my joined hands and thought for a while. I looked up at her and said: "Bree, I'm sorry for what happened the last time, I didn't have control over my actions" making her look at me with a raised eyebrow, then she blushed.

"It's okay, Chase…" she trailed off, facing the floor. I could tell that her face was as red as a tomato. Silence fell again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

My face was on fire as I thought of what happened the last time I came. His lips, drawing me in and I… I liked it, No, I _loved _it. I shook off the thoughts and heard Chase ask: "Do you want to eat dinner?" I nodded unconsciously. I heard him walk away into the kitchen and a smile suddenly grew on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Davenport's POV (wasn't expecting that, huh?)<strong>

I walked into the lab and there stood Adam, sitting on a chair. "Where's Bree?" I asked, looking around the lab for any signs of her. "Oh, she went to see Chase" said Adam, looking at me. I looked up at him and asked the only question I knew he had no answer to: "Why?" Adam's attention wore off me and soon he was in his own world again, just as I suspected.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I ate my dinner as I normally did while Bree looked at the plate of food and the fork and spoon beside it. I had a lot to teach her. I looked at my plate for a while and said: "Here, let me help" walking over to her. I took her hands in mine and put her right hand on the spoon. "You hold it like this…" I said, letting go of her other hand and curled her hand to grab the spoon. "There, you do the same with your left hand" I said, standing up letting her grab the fork.

"Now, come on. Eat." I said, looking at her. She hesitantly put the spoon into the rice. She scooped it up and ate it, a smile formed on her face. "This much better than the protein pellets" she said, before eating more. I smiled and continued to eat my food. Soon we finished our food; I took the plates and walked into the kitchen. I took out the sponge and cleaned the plates.

* * *

><p><strong>Davenport's POV<strong>

I got into my hydro-powered car and… I'm cool, I know. Anyway, I got into the car and drove to Chase's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

I leaned into the couch and heard an engine revving outside. "Who is it?" I heard Chase's footsteps. "I'll get it" I said, standing up and opening the door. Mr. Davenport was getting out of his car; I quickly ran somewhere to hide. I settled behind Chase's _bed_, keeping my breath leveled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I saw Bree wiz pass me. I was curious but decided to get the door first. I went over to my opened door and saw Mr. Davenport standing outside. "Mr. Davenport?" I asked, attracting his attention to me. "Chase, Where's Bree?" he asked, poking his head into the house. "Bree is…" I trailed off, thinking off why she ran into my room. "Ya?" Mr. Davenport asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "… Not here" I said, finishing my sentence. "But Adam said, she was here" he said, making me scoff. "You believe Adam? They might be playing 'hide and seek' and Bree told him she was here" I said. "Okay, I'll believe you since I know you won't lie" he said, walking into his car.

* * *

><p>"You can come out now" I said, leaning onto the doorframe of my room. Bree's head popped out from beside my bed and she asked: "Is he gone?". "Why would I tell you to come out if he's still here?" I retorted. She slowly stood up with my help. "Why were you hiding from him?" I asked, looking at her intensely. "I can't let him see me here since I don't have authorized access to exit the lab at around these times" she explained. "So you mean you can't be here?" I asked, making her nod. "How'd you get pass Eddie?" I asked again. "It's very easy to bribe him, Y'know?" she said, walking out of the room. I followed her and when I got into the living room, she was gone. I smiled at myself went into my bedroom.<p>

I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. Instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 4. Soooo Sorry for the late update… I went to Singapore for a vacation so I couldn't use my laptop much. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, making up for the late update. Here's chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

Waking up to the sound of my alarm was something I wasn't used to. My hand hit the table blindly several times before the sound of the annoying alarm went off. My hand lay flat on the table before I decided to get up and get dressed. The usual.

* * *

><p>"Brody?" I heard, I closed my locker and looked at Kim. "Yeah?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated. My day was going very badly. Some kids tried to bully me but activated my commando app. I went to the principal's office, heard at <em>least<em> an hour of bickering and my day continued as usual. Anyway, back to Kim. "Please go to the cotillion with me" she said, practically pleading. "Why?" I asked, pushing my bag back up my shoulder. "Jack blew me off" she said. "Sure" I said, absentmindedly.

* * *

><p><em>The next day… <em>**(Or night)**

Tonight was the cotillion; I was dressed in my suit, which I borrowed from Mr. Davenport. I slowly walked out of the house. I was half-way to the cotillion when Bree stopped in front of me. "Where are you going?" asked Bree, eyeing me up and down. "To a cotillion" I said, proudly with a smile. "What's that?" asked Bree, raising an eyebrow at me. "Something like prom" I said, earning a much more confused face from Bree. "Something involving people dancing" I explained, making her mouth an 'Oh'. "Now, I f you excuse me, I have to get to the cotillion with my date" I said, walking past her and continuing my way. "Who?" I heard Bree mumble, here I thanked my sensitive ears. "Kim Crawford" I said before walking away.

The night drew on and Frank pulled me into the toilet. I didn't hear entirely hear what they said but I remember pulling out two guys, one who seemed like a nerd and one… I didn't identify what he looked like but, he looked like a player or something like that. Soon Kim and I were up on stage and crowned king and queen. I didn't really pay attention but a wooden swan came out with gravy dripping from its' beak.

The gravy suddenly shot out and a boy, which I assume was Jack, jumped in front of her. Some of the gravy got on me but I was not fazed. Another shot came again, drenching Kim from head to toe with gravy. A fight broke out blah blah blah, I forgot everything. I went home, face drenched entirely with gravy. I closed the door and saw Bree sitting on my couch, stifling a laugh. "Ha ha, very funny" I said, walking into the kitchen and washing my face.

"Glad that you agree" I heard her say. I ignored her and continued to rinse my face clean off of the gravy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

I lean against the doorframe of the kitchen as Chase washed his face. A smile was on my face, no matter how hard I tried to diminish it. Chase finally stood up right, wiping his face off any excess gravy. "So, how was the cotillion" I asked, my smile still on my face. "Great, I got shot in the face with a lot of gravy but great" he said, sarcastically. He plopped down on to his couch. "Well, sounds like a fun time" I said, lightly hitting his leg before sitting down on his other couch.

"Well, it _was_ fun" he said, sitting up and looking at me. We stayed silent for a very long time before he broke the silence. "How's Adam and Mr. Davenport?" he asked, his face facing me but his eyes looking at the floor. "They're fine, Adam's still the same old person, stupid and all…" I said, Chase's laugh cutting me off. "… And Mr. Davenport's still bragging about all he does" I said, Chase laughed lightly, making me smile. The night dragged on, we talked about all sorts of crazy things.

And soon, it was time for me to go home. "Chase…" I said, making him look me in the eye. "Yeah?" he asked. "I have to go now…" I trailed off as I saw the sadness in his eyes. "But don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow" I said, standing up. "But before you go…" I heard Chase say before he walked up to me and kissed me, on the lips. _He's your brother! Pull away!_ My mind shouted at me but I ignored and sank into the kiss.

"What the fudge is happening here?!" I heard someone say. I pulled away and saw…

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm still so sorry for the late update.<strong>

**That is all, R&R&Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, school started a few weeks ago, I haven't been able to write chapter 6. Here it is! Also forgot to mention this, this story won't follow the episodes, except for the first few ones.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

_I'm so dead..._ I thought, I recognized the sound to be Mr. Davenport's. I opened my eyes and looked at an infuriated Mr. Davenport. "Chase Davenport, you will come back to the lab and I will shut you down permanently!" shouted Mr. Davenport. "You can't do that" Bree shouted, I looked at her for a while and looked back at Mr. Davenport. "And why is that?" Mr. Davenport asked. "He's my brother" said Bree. "Then why were you kissing your brother" retorted Mr. Davenport, silencing Bree.

"She wasn't kissing me, I kissed her" I said, taking a step forward. "That makes it worse! You haven't seen her in six years! And now you're suddenly kissing her!" shouted Mr. Davenport, I was practically trying to hold in my laughter at looking at someone his size getting mad. "Mr. Davenport, nothing will happen let's just pretend all this never happened" I tried and surprisingly it worked. He looked like he completely forgot and calmed down. "Ok, Chase… Let's just forget about it" he said softly before, walking back into his car.

"What did you just do?" asked Bree and I looked at her. "I don't know" I said, after a long silence. I sat down on the couch after a long while and leaned back into it. She kneeled down in front of me and looked into my eyes. I looked back. It soon turned into a staring contest.

I looked away and said: "It's getting late, you should go", standing up. She followed my actions. "I think I'll stay here for a while" said Bree, walking into my bedroom. I stood for a while before going into my bedroom. I opened the door and saw Bree standing in front of it staring at it as if it were an alien. "Where's your capsule?" she asked, turning around. "I don't have one" I said, walking over to my bed and laying on it. "Then how do you sleep?" she asked. I patted my bed and said: "I sleep on this bed" putting my hands behind my head.

"Oh" she said, slowly sitting down on my bed. I groaned and sat up to pull her back into my chest. She didn't resist, she sunk into my chest. I caressed her hair and soon I fell asleep.

**Bree's POV**

I'm lying on Chase's chest! Calm down Bree, he's only being a protective brother, or is he? I'm thinking too much. I felt Chase's hand caress my hair, making me blush faintly. His hand then fell limp on my head. I slowly looked up and saw that he was asleep. I smiled before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em> I heard something ring loudly. Chase's hand flew from my hand to somewhere, making the sound stop. I felt him slowly shift. I lifted my head slowly, to see him taking off his shirt, his abs were barely noticeable but still noticeable. I felt myself blush and I looked away.

"You should go home now, I'm heading to school" he said, walking out of the bedroom. I stood up and walked out to see him waiting by the door. "Come on, I'm waiting" he said, looking at me. I shook my head, making him raise an eyebrow. "Why?" he said, walking to me. "I want to stay here for a while longer" I said. He looked down for a while before nodding. "Fine" he said, "If you get hungry, there's some pellets in the cabinet" he said, walking out. I stood for a while and murmured to myself: "What's a cabinet?" slowly walking around in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry for the late update, school is kind of getting the best of me that I don't have time to write. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;bye<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey… Update! Chapter 7, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have to ask you to refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

I sat down, playing with the pellet that was in my hand. I found the "cabinet" around two hours ago. I popped the pellet into my mouth and chewed. I stood up again, bored out of my mind. I walked into his room and walked out. I went in again and went into his closet; I picked out a random shirt of his and wore it. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Chase's POV**

I sat in science class, my foot lightly tapping the floor and my fingers rapping the table. My eyes flickered from the clock to the board and back again. I was so worried about Bree that I didn't hear my teacher call me. "Chase!" called Mrs. Quirine. "Yes" I asked, snapping off my thoughts. "What is the answer to (insert question here)?" asked Mrs. Quirine. "The answer is (insert answer here)" I said, effortlessly.

She nodded and went back to her speech, her voice slowly becoming a blur.

* * *

><p>I burst through the door, literally, the door bust down where I opened the door. I looked at the hinges and saw that it was burned off its place and my heart instantly sank. I rushed into my bed room to see a safe and sound sleeping Bree. I sighed and a hand suddenly covered my mouth. Instinctively, my force field went off, blowing the person away.<p>

I turned around and looked at… Adam. "Adam?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! Chase! Long time no see" said Adam, standing up. "Why are you here?" I asked, pulling out a body force field, something like armour. "Davenport sent me here to bring back Bree" he said, looking and pointing at Bree. "Well, you'll have to get through me first" I said, walking in front of the bed. "Like you could stop me" said Adam, his hand stretching out to push me away. I could slowly feel Spike coming on but I control of him. Adam's hand touched my shoulder and I forced out an electrical force field shock.

Adam instantly pulled back due to the shock and I shot a force field at him, blowing him back. He put his hand on his chest, standing up slowly. "Still want to fight?" I asked, folding my hands.

**Adam's POV**

Chase was much stronger than when he was six years ago. I stood up slowly, my eyes rising in heat. I shot my lasers at Chase but he deflected them with his force field effortlessly. I was shocked. I threw a punch at him and before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground. "Fine, I'll tell Davenport she's staying, now let me up!" I said, before he let me go, slightly throwing me off.

"Now go!" said Chase, pointing out the door. I went out of the room and stood by Chase's door.

**Chase's POV**

Adam walked out the door and I could still see him standing idly by my door. I sighed and contacted Davenport through my chip. Soon, Davenport's car parked in front of my house and Davenport came out. "Where's Bree?" he asked, looking into my house. "She's asleep" I said. "Look, Chase… She has to come home sooner or later, her bionics are going to fail" said Davenport. "Then install a capsule for her here" I said, crossing my arms. "Chase, this freedom I gave you is one I will not give Bree. She needs to come home and you need to too" he said, with worry in his eyes.

"I don't, I've live six years without a capsule and I've grown stronger on my own. Davenport, I don't need training anymore" I said, before shutting the door. "Chase. Chase!" shouted Davenport through the door while he knocked. I ignored it and went back to my bedroom.

I looked at Bree's limp sleeping form and I smiled. I walked over to her and brushed away some of her hair from her forehead and kissed it. I pulled back to see a furiously blushing Bree. "Good… Afternoon" I said, smiling. "Good afternoon" she said back, covering her face.

"Bree, you have to go back tonight. Your bionics may fail" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Will you go with me?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "Bree… I can't. I have school to attend to…" I said, looking at her frown. "I'll go back sooner or later, I promise" I said, trying to put a smile on her face. She nodded wordlessly and looked at me, smiling a small smile.

"Come on, let's have lunch" I said, standing up and offering her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. We walked to the kitchen and started to cook, well, mostly me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I'm done, Anyway, this story will be on hold starting around June but I will try to update. Also, the slight adjustments to Chase's bionics were made up and I own ONLY the slight adjustments.<strong>

**Anyway, that is all, R&R&Bye.**


End file.
